A wide variety of commercial products include enclosures. Generally, the enclosures are designed to protect mechanical and/or electrical components which collectively operate to provide the functioning of the products. As such, the components are contained within such enclosures. For example, a speaker often has a enclosure to contain the mechanical and electrical components generally used to receive electrical signals and in turn, radiate sound waves (corresponding to the electrical signals) over an audible bandwidth.
In many cases, these enclosures are designed to be mounted to surfaces. For example, using the speaker example from above, it is often desirable to mount the speakers at a certain height to enable persons to have a better vantage of hearing the sound waves emanating from the speakers. In some cases, the enclosures can be directly mounted to such surfaces (e.g., via some type of mounting bracket); however, it is often the case where the enclosures are operatively mounted to the surfaces via mounting systems (e.g., including more than one mounting element) to enable aiming the enclosure in a certain direction. One example of such a mounting system can include a mounting bracket as well as a support arm that enables the enclosure to be aimed.
One shortcoming of using such mounting systems often lies in making the initial adjustment of the enclosures during their installation. For example, during an installation which requires the enclosure to be mounted at an elevated height, a person may have to support the enclosure at the same time the person is adjusting the enclosure with respect to the mounting system. As such, it can be difficult to additionally use tools to lock the enclosure in the desired position while also supporting such enclosure. One solution to this is to make such enclosure position adjustments while on the ground in order to be able to lock the enclosure in position without having to support the weight of the enclosure. However, a similar problem is encountered when the installer attempts to mount the enclosure and mounting system on the surface as tools used for such mounting must be used while supporting the enclosure and mounting system.
The embodiments of the invention are directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, these and/or other shortcomings.